The Chronicles of Lily Potter
by aspentree11
Summary: Before Lily Potter was an Auror, she had a life. She made mistakes, she spat lies, she went through rows, she felt every kind of hurt possible, but most of all, she accidentally created a world with a person she never meant to bring upon her life. And James Potter would say exactly the same.
1. 1 Prologue

**Prologue**

"Does it hurt to be at my mercy, Lily?" The crooked teeth that were touching her ear hissed, exceptionally high for somebody who was holding a knife at an innocent woman's throat. The tip teased her neck gently, vibrating against her shaky breath. But when he said that, those small words, her green eyes jumped open.

A long time ago, a boy had told her what mercy meant. And as she stood there, her life on the line, the words suddenly to be more important than anything, she discovered her life-long mistake. _The only time you'll truly be at mercy is when you're finally free from the world. _At the time, she thought it was a sexual innuendo (he was quite creative at those!), but now, years later, she realized it was only a mere statement probably taken out of an old book that he was forced to read. Not once, even now that she had forgiven him, did she realize that he was trying to be a regular person. It was a tad sad that now, when she may never see him again, that she finally realized he was a hundred percent right.

Because, just like he said, being at mercy wasn't losing anything. Or dying. Or being in regret. It was losing strength to hang onto the world, and even though there may have been a million times she would've wished to be gone away from the sick world, the idea of truly losing all those ties that forced her to be here sounded unimaginable. Something worth begging of mercy.

She suddenly digested the scene. The boy was going to kill her, and when he did, it will take hopefully a lifetime until she is able to touch James again. She would have to watch the man she loved love other woman because she wouldn't be able to rest without him. She would have to watch him grieve over her and nearly kill himself before he could accept that she was gone. He would continue with the war, living off her memory, and that was it. She, in other words, would be gone.

She found herself shaking her head.

"No," Her voice leveled, "You don't know what mercy is, Severus. You'll never know."

And at that moment, her story had ended. Not because she was going to die, but because she finally understood what life was about. That was the moment she realized her purpose.

**AN**: So before I post more, I need to know if anybody is actually interested. Yes, I know that this isn't part of the story, but yet the moment Lily relives her story, but tell me if you would give it a shot so I can continue? Reviews appreciated


	2. 2 An Early Greeting

If Lily Evans hadn't gotten Head Girl, she would've gotten to the train on time. She wouldn't have skidded down the stairs in nervousness, running into her god-ridden sister, causing an unproductive fight, with a lot of unnecessary screaming. Her mother wouldn't have came down the stairs and made a punishment, concluding to the part where Tuney had to go to King's Cross with her ("Because you girls need sister bonding tim – Petunia, if you say that foul word one more time I'll – LILY!"). She wouldn't have rushed toward the only shortcut out of Surrey, which coincidentally was going through the horrible neighborhood Spinner's End, and nearly running over the pale, skinny boy Severus Snape. She wouldn't have barely gotten through the barrier, knocking into Narcissa Black, and with a blink of an eye in the arms of James Potter, at exactly eleven o'clock. She, in simple words, wouldn't have missed the train.

But that was Lily's story. James's story on the other hand, was a whole lot more amusing. Sure, he didn't have an inhumane sister who he was forced to sit in a car with. He didn't almost accidentally run over his ex-best friend on the way to the train. He didn't barely get in the barrier, but yet got in the barrier just in time. He didn't get in a fight with Narcissa Black, and he didn't find himself in anybody's arms. But he, too, missed the train.

His story started with two boys. One, who had daringly dark black hair that was a distraction for most people he talked to. His eyes had a crazed look to them, as if he had been drinking way too much butterbeer in under three minutes. He was tall, at least three inches taller than he was the year before, and had a body that was built for any muggle sport imaginable. He was the kinda guy who got asked out five times a week, and yet said no five times the same. He wasn't the type to study, yet he got perfect grades every year. His life was lived off luck. Pure, sheer luck, and nothing bad had ever happened to him. Until then.

Boy number two was the complete opposite. His hair was a perfect wave that drifted down to his shoulder, not a strand out of line. His golden eyes took away everybody's attention, and his body was lean like a runner's. He wasn't as tall as the other boy, but he was tall enough to get most girls. He was the kinda guy who didn't get asked out because no girl could deal with how many people would turn around when he entered a room. He was beautiful, he was distracting, he looked like he was birthed from an angel. But he, as it seemed, had horrible luck. Until then.

The boys together though, opposites or not, were always mistaken as brothers to anybody who didn't know them. The way they stood together seemed like they had been born to stand next to each other, and their natural manners would seem as if they were raised from the same family– Or at least, the same group of families. There was something beyond the brotherhood, as if they could predict the other's movement without even meaning to. The way one boy would inch backward, and the other would lean closer as he did so. Or as one's gaze lifted to a girl, the other would be looking the same way mechanically. No matter how far they were from each other, they were always one person. It was common to be envious from competing friends, but anybody who was close enough to them knew better then to mistake them as just friends. They were more brothers then any mother could make, at the heart.

"My life sucks," The angel-like boy whined as they got onto the platform. Many people turned around, girls and guys, but the angel-boy didn't notice any attention. The boy next to him noticed slightly, but quickly drifted his eyes around the crowd, as if looking for something more important rather than the blank faces staring at them.

"Oh shut it, Padfoot," The black-haired boy barked at him, "We're almost ready, alright? We just gotta wait for-"

"I can't find Peter," A voice interjected. Both of the brothers turned around at the awkwardly lanked boy, whose warm eyes were piercing. Curses were whispered under their teeth the minute he came in view. Cold sweat seemed to bare their necks.

"Moony!" The black-haired boy yelped in surprise first, but then his voice switched to a loving tone quickly, "_Moony-"_

"Oh sod off, James!" The brown-eyed boy shouted, "You act as if I don't know what you're doing." The boys, in unision, crossed their arms.

"Yes, and what are we doing?" The angelic boy asked accusingly, glancing at his partner in crime, James, "For all you know, we could be standing here calmly, waiting to get on a train so we can get to the fine school of-"

"OH, PLEASE SIRIUS!" Moony shouted, "You know, you better hope McGonagall didn't pick a real sod for Head Boy, or else you two are going to be screw-"

"We already know who it is," Sirius chimed in, running a hand through his wavy hair. Moony's eyes brightened.

"Really?" He asked, quickly forgetting about their brief row and fuming angrily, "Blimey, let me guess. That sneviling Amos Diggory? Or, no, wait, better, that cheating Longbottom?" Typically Moony, also known as Remus Lupin, cared very little about average day spats, but at that moment an unusual anger fumed in him.

"Does it matter?" He added to himself outloud, "Anybody who'd get that job is a git. A pure git!" Sirius gave him an awkward look, but not because he knew who got the badge.

"Wait," He interrupted absently, "I thought you liked Frank? Or…Was that his sister that you liked very much? Or was that Amos's sister? Wait, who are we talking about, Amos or Frank?" Remus squinted at him.

"He _did _like Frank," James answered quickly, "Until he figured out he cheated on a small test, which is completely ridiculous. Honestly, if Remus knew about how many tests _I _have cheated on-"

"First of all, it was all of his OWLS he cheated on!" Remus spat deffensively, "And second of all, that wasn't Frank's sister, Sirius! It was McLaggen's sister."  
"McLaggen?" James insisted to interrupt again in a disgusted tone, "Wait, didn't McLaggen punch you in the face?" Remus's eyes squinted at him.

"I think," Sirius said in James's ear in a whisper-like tone but quite loudly, "That was the point, Prongs." James gave him an ear-to-ear smile.

"Ohhhh," His voice drawled, "Yeah, but didn't you sock him back, so it was completely even, oy? I mean, if you sock them back then there is no-"

"FORGET THE CONVERSATION!" Remus's voice rose, "What is your bleedin' idea, James?"

"But Moony, don't you want to know who-"

"No, I do not want to know what slimey unappreciative git stole my place, alright?" Remus's spit flew in the air. Both Sirius's and James's eyebrows arched.

"You know," Sirius said, directly to James, "He isn't wrong." James nodded admittedly.

"I totally agree," James admitted, "I mean, I-"

"WHAT—IS—THE—PLAN?" Remus screeched. Sirius opened his mouth, but the piercing look James gave him stopped him.

"Honestly," James said first, "I don't know the plan. I'm just here to tell him when to do it." Remus's warm eyes narrowed.

"You're covering a plan when you don't even know what it is?" Remus asked. Sirius leaned into James.

"You know, I think it's his 'furry little problem'. It's coming up soon, you know," Sirius told him. James let out a snort.

"Are you implying that Moony's 'furry little problem' causes PMS?" James barked in laughter. Moony's hands clenched.

"You guys are douchebags, you know that?" He spat. They both nodded in unision.

"We know," James replied evenly, "But that's not the point. We need to get this started soon." Remus took a deep breath.

"Why don't you just do it now?" He asked him, "I mean, everybody is distracted. Look around." It was true, everybody was off distracted at their own things. With either their pets, or their parents, or their overflowing trunks.

"Yes, but we have to make sure nobody sees us, and in a crowd like this-"

"We're in the open," James finished.

"I'll never understand you guys," Remus said slowly, "Ever." Sirius slung his arm around James's shoulder.

"We know," He said happily. Remus rolled his eyes. James, on the other hand, eyed the clock. Five minutes til eleven.

"But he's right, Padfoot," James said seriously, "We need to get this done." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Fine," He gave up easily, "But don't get mad at me if it all turns out crap because it's too early." Sirius unslung his arm, and was starting to wing through the crowd, when James yelled, "BE CAREFUL OUT THERE SIRIUS." Sirius saluted to him respectively, and with a smirk disappeared into the crowd.

As soon as Sirius was out of sight, James gave out a sigh of relief. Not because he wished Sirius to be gone, but because he had gotten tired about hearing this prank all summer long. Never did he ask what it was, because in all honesty, he really didn't care.

And by the look on Moony's face, he knew it. His eyes pierced into his, making James's irises to dark away. Still, he knew Moony's face was accusing.

"Don't stare at me like," James spat.

"So why don't you care, James?" Moony asked, "Whats up with you?" He bit his lip gingerly and turned to a group of girls, pretending as if he was checking them out.

He knew this would be the time to tell him, but he couldn't get his mouth to open wide enough. Moony would hate him, and James would normally be okay with that temporarily, but Moony didn't hate anybody. Not a soul. And that only made him feel worse.

"What are you talking about?" James asked harshly, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know what I mean," Moony said thoughtfully, "You only get aggravated at me when I'm right."

"No, I get aggravated when you're wrong."

"No, I'm not," Moony told him, "What is up with you? You didn't even volunteer when Sirius darted off. I've…I've never seen you do that."

"Maybe you're overlooking it Moony."  
"Maybe you're lying Prongs." James swirved around at him finally and gaped.

"I can stay with Sirius a whole summer and he can't even tell, but I can stay with _you _for five minutes, and yet you already know?" James asked harshly, "That's totally unfair!" Moony smiled guiltily.

"Well, it's not like I don't already know, James," Moony said. Suddenly, a piece of guilt pounded on him, yet a thousand pounds of relief overflowed.

"Wait, you already know?" James asked desperately, "Who told you?" Moony smirked.

"Well, it's written all over your face," Moony said.

"It is?" James asked, "You aren't…mad at me, right?" Moony gave an innocent laugh.

"No, but I do think you need to comb your hair before you see her. Just to start on the right foot," Moony said. _She?_ Suddenly, a blank look plastered on James's face.

"What?" He asked sharply. Moony blinked at him.

"Well, Lily Evans, of course," Moony said slowly, "Sirius wrote me this Summer that you were planning on really asking her out this year. Seriously asking her out. And I know that you must feel uncomfortable since I liked her for the first three years, but I'm over it now. Wasn't that…what you were talking about?" James's mouth flew open.

"WHAT? What rubbish are you breathing, Moony? I'm not asking Lily Evans out, I don't care about her-"

"James, no offense, but you've always cared about her," Moony argued lightly, "There's no need to be humble about it. Really, it's fi-"

"No, Moony!" James objected quickly, "That isn't what it is! I have something to tell you. Somethi—Something more important!" Moony's face flashed a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked calmly.

"Well," James said nervously, "I sorta got Hea-"In a split second, he found himself on the ground. His feet slid under him, and his head banged against the stone floor. At first, he felt like he didn't know where he was, the landing had hit him so hard. His eyes had stars in them. He didn't know what was happening – Suddenly, there were screaming everywhere, people running around, trunks flying in the air.

Until he looked up and saw what Sirius had done.

There was no such thing as gravity on Platform 9 ¾. Or at least that's what it looked like. The railroad in a knot, and the platform he was ontop of curved upward toward the sky. It was obviously a trick of the eye, but nobody else knew that. They truly thought that what they saw was what it was – The entire 9 ¾ destroyed. The rumbling echoed under his feet and he stood up shakily, unable to keep his balance. Not because he was tricked by the illusion, but because of the stampede going on around him.

Somewhere, in a far away land, Sirius was cursing very very loud, and he better be because when James got a hold of him, he would be dead.

"EVERYBODY ON THE TRAIN!" He heard Remus shout, probably a thousand miles away, "NOW! GET ON!" James tried following the voice, but then the many people turned into a crowd. Pushing and shoving caused James to tumble back toward the 9 ¾ entrance.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY EVANS!" Somebody screamed behind him. He swirved around. Evans, completely dazed and confused, knocked into Narcissa Black.

"S—Sorry!" She stumbled, confused. She gripped the stone column, because it was obvious she couldn't stand up right. She tried to push through, but just like him, she didn't make it.

Her eyes were scrolling the crowd, and then as if it were a dream, James felt like he was on a bird's eye view. As if he was watching some horrible scene of Lily, trying to get a savior. She was too far away from him – He wouldn't be able to get her. And even if he was able to, she probably wouldn't take his hand anyway.

"SEVERUS!" Her voice suddenly yelled. James was shocked at the word – He hadn't heard her say his name in ages. His eyes followed her green irises and saw the git – the only person closest to her. He was only five feet away and easily at her grip, but his eyes were flickering back and forth. He was looking at his friends – His death eater friends who were getting on the train just barely. James knew that Snape figured out it was an illusion – one of the few – so why didn't he just take her hand?

"Severus, please!" Her voice said, in a tone he had never heard come out of her, "I'm not going to make it to the train!" James's eyesight flickered to the train, which was brewing loudly and the Death Eaters calling him. Most of the crowd was gone by now, it was the just the obstacle of getting there that took him. He could get there though – He had a shot. So why didn't he leave? Evans didn't trust him, she would never take his hand. But yet, his feet wouldn't move. The scene was just too horrifying. It was like watching somebody beat a baby.

"Just get her Snape, so I can leave," He snarled under his breath. Snape looked out of it, as if he was thinking about what was better: Having friends or having morals.

"SEVERUS SNAPE, TAKE MY HAND RIGHT NOW!" She screamed loudly. Suddenly, Snape woke up. He stepped close to her, reaching out toward her, about to reach her, until something flickered across his face. A look of hatred, of betrayal, of pain. James knew it well, and in a second he knew what Snape was going to do before he even did it. He shook his head at her, and snatched away his hand. James felt a fume boil toward his ribs. Snape would definitely get a beating for this.

Snape ran to the train, and by the look on Lily Evan's face she didn't know how the devil he could – Physically or emotionally.

"Severus!" She hissed, "What-" The train was starting to move. James should've jumped on – Lily would be fine. Somebody would pick her up. But then…She started to slip. The illusion had truly gotten her – She thought she was falling. She started to skid down the slippery tiles. Far away toward the other end of the tracks.

James's eyes bulged. Suddenly, he didn't know how, but he was next to her. Just as she was about to fall into the empty pit, he gripped her up, landing perfectly in his arms. He didn't have time to appreciate the perfect timing – The Hogwarts Express had gone.

**AN**: Fine, it's not perfect, and not well edited and what not, but I had to update this quickly. Hopefully, it made sense? Reviews please!


End file.
